A Time to Remember
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Modern day When Calls the Heart story. Elizabeth, Jack, Rosemary, Lee, and Faith in high school.
1. Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

"Elizabeth, does this dress make me look fat?"

Elizabeth Thatcher glanced up from the magazine she was skimming to look at Rosemary, "Rosie, you look fine. Lee will love whatever you wear," she assured her friend. Elizabeth hadn't grown up in Hope Valley, similar to most of her friends. Elizabeth had grown up in Hamilton, Ontario, the daughter of a wealthy ship builder, William Thatcher and his wife, Grace. The family had moved to Hope Valley the summer before Elizabeth's sophomore year of high school, where she had met Jack Thornton, Rosemary LeVeaux, and Faith Carter. Though Elizabeth and Rosemary were great friends now, that hadn't always been the case. When Elizabeth had first arrived in Hope Valley, Jack and Rosemary had been dating for almost a year. Despite a mutual attraction between Jack and Elizabeth, they were still together until they broke up January of their sophomore year. Elizabeth and Jack had started dating in February with Valentine's Day being their first official date. Needless to say, Rosemary was not pleased with Elizabeth, thinking she had stolen Jack from her. That all changed, however, when Rosemary had met Leland "Lee" Coulter, whose family had moved to Hope Valley from Edmonton the same year the Thatchers had after his brother, Patrick, had passed away from leukemia the year before hand. He had always seemed pretty humble in class, quietly building sets for the drama club for his chosen extracurricular activity. His work with the theater program was where he had met Rosemary LeVeaux, the bold, beautiful, Montreal native who was his complete opposite in almost every way, yet somehow, they had both been smitten from the moment they had laid eyes on each other. Their first date had been the annual Spring Fling dance in March and from then on, Elizabeth and Rosemary had become fast friends, despite Jack and Rosemary having known each other from growing up in Ottawa, where Jack was originally from and Rosemary had lived since the age of ten when Francois LeVeaux had expanded his clothing business out of Quebec. Once LeVeaux Formal and Leisurewear extended into Alberta and British Columbia, the Thorntons had followed the LeVeauxs out to Hope Valley as Charlotte Thornton had obtained a teaching position at Hope Valley High School. So now, all four individuals, along with Hope Valley native Faith Carter, were their own special circle of friends, so much that each of them were going to pursue higher education at the University of Calgary together, minus Jack who would leave for Regina, Saskatchewan to train to become a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, just like his late father, Thomas Thornton. As for the other four companions, Elizabeth would be majoring in education, Faith, in nursing, Rosemary, in drama, and Lee, a double major in landscape architecture and entrepreneurship and innovation.

Now, here they were. It was four weeks before prom for the senior class at Hope Valley High School. The students couldn't wait for the big night, but of course, there was a lot of planning involved. The affair would be taking place at a local banquet hall in downtown Calgary, about 30 minutes from Hope Valley. There had been lots of planning on the students' parts with Rosemary heading the planning committee for their senior prom. Jack and Lee had their tuxes all ready for the big night, but the girls had yet to find the perfect dress, which is why they were currently in the prom dress department of Nordstrom's at the local mall.

"Are you _sure_ this dress doesn't make me look fat?" asked Rosemary for confirmation.

Cecile LeVeaux came up behind her daughter and laid her hands on her shoulders, "Ma chèrie, you look très belle," she smiled.

"Maman," scolded Rosemary lightly and began to converse to her mother in French so Elizabeth walked away and started browsing the racks of prom attire. She knew once the LeVeauxs started speaking in French to each other, that usually meant it was a private conversation and they had a convenient way to make sure no one else understood them.

"How about this dress, Elizabeth?" asked Julie Thatcher, eagerly holding up one of the dresses. Julie was only a freshman at Hope Valley High, but the two sisters were relatively close; their older sister, Viola, currently lived in London where she had met her husband, Lionel, while studying abroad in college.

"It looks nice," smiled Elizabeth softly, but Julie could tell something was on her sister's mind.

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" asked Julie sincerely.

A few tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks, "Just that I can't believe it's actually happening. We're going to our senior prom, our next big event is graduation and then Jack is going to Regina for 26 weeks. I'm going to miss him so much."

"But there's always Skype, Facebook, texting, phone calls, email," listed Julie.

"It still won't be the same," said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Julie took her sister's hand, "You and Jack love each other very much. You'll make it work, I know you will," she comforted.

Elizabeth squeezed her hand and said, "Yeah, I know. But I still don't have to like it."

Rosemary came back over to the rack of dresses in her every day clothes and started browsing the selections, "I've got to find a different dress. You and Maman can try to convince me in whatever language you want, but that dress still made me look fat."

"How about this one?" asked Elizabeth holding up an orange dress.

"Elizabeth, orange is not my color," scolded Rosemary, "Bad enough I have to where orange when Lee insists on taking me to Oilers games with him." Elizabeth snickered. She knew very well how much Rosemary hated hockey, only following the Habs during the NHL playoffs and the national team during the Olympics; even then, Lee still had to explain everything to her.

"Okay, well how about this purple one," asked Julie.

"Huh, that one might work," smiled Rosemary and then pulled out a red dress, "Oh Elizabeth, this would look beautiful on you," she gushed.

"I don't think so, bright colors don't really look good on me," insisted Elizabeth.

"Oh come on Elizabeth! The one time I saw you wear red at school, you looked stunning!" Rosemary emphasized, "Maman, Mrs. Thatcher, wouldn't Elizabeth look beautiful in this dress?"

"I think it would look wonderful on you, Elizabeth," said Cecile.

"See, and Maman and Papa know their fashion," said Rosemary, leaning closer to Elizabeth.

"You used to love wear red when you were younger, Beth," said Grace.

"See, that's God's way of saying you should try it on," Rosemary pulled Elizabeth back into the dressing room. The girls locked themselves into the changing area and Rosemary was chatting away about decorations for the prom, though Elizabeth wasn't really listening. Once she stepped out of the dressing room, Cecile, Grace, and Julie gazed at Elizabeth in awe. A few tears formed in Grace's eyes and she laid her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders, "Beth, you look beautiful."

Rosemary came out and smiled when she saw Elizabeth, "Oh Elizabeth, when Jack sees you, he's going to think he's in Heaven."

Elizabeth grabbed Rosemary's hands and smiled, "And Lee is going to think the world of you. More than he already does."

"I don't know," Rosemary glanced in the mirror.

"Rosie, mon amour, you look absolutely breathtaking," said Cecile.

"Lee always has loved you in purple," reminded Julie.

"Well…." Rosemary hesitated. Everyone held their breaths before she said, "I think you all are right."

Once the night of the prom arrived, everyone had decided to get ready at the Thatcher house since it was the largest and had the most room. Elizabeth, Rosemary, and Faith spent their day having their hair and nails done before they all gathered at Elizabeth's house for pictures. Faith's date, Shane Cantrell, was the first to arrive; the pair knew each other from a few AP classes and they were only going as friends, or so they claimed. Jack and Lee both arrived at the Thatcher house at the same time. When both young men saw Elizabeth and Rosemary in their dresses, they were mesmerized, "Wow, Elizabeth, you look amazing in that dress," said Jack.

"Oh Jack," said Elizabeth taking his hands in hers, "You look very handsome tonight."

Jack kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Red really suits you."

Elizabeth smiled and everyone glanced over at Lee, who hadn't managed to say a word since he had walked in the door. He was too busy ogling Rosemary in her royal purple dress, "Lee, sweetheart, please say something," she teased.

"You're….you…" he stuttered, "You look stunning," he finally said.

"Oh," Rosemary scrunched her face and Lee's face fell.

"What did I say wrong?" asked Lee worriedly.

"I was going for breathtaking. I guess stunning will have to do."

"Did I stay stunning? I meant breathtaking," corrected Lee as the couple walked towards the back terrace. Jack, Elizabeth, Shane, and Faith looked at each other and laughed. No one understood the relationship between Leland Coulter and Rosemary LeVeaux, but they somehow managed to make it work. Once the photographs were taken, and the corsages and boutonnieres were exchanged (Rosemary and Elizabeth hadn't gotten any better at pinning them from the previous year), the limo that the Thatchers and the LeVeauxs had pitched in to rent arrived. William instructed the chauffer where to go and that the prom ended at midnight. His wife and he walked over to their daughter and Jack, "Have a good time tonight, Lizzie."

"Thank you, Father," she smiled.

"Love you, Beth," Grace hugged her.

"Take care of my little girl, Jack," William shook his hand.

"I will sir, I promise," affirmed Jack.

Rosemary hugged Cecile and kissed her on both cheeks, "Love you, Maman."

"Love you too, ma chèrie," said Cecile.

Francois came over and kissed his daughter, "Have a good time, ma petite Rose," he turned to Lee, "Have her back by 12:30, un jeune home," he said to him.

"Papa, you don't sound any more threatening in French," said Rosemary, though Lee begged to differ.

"Have a good time, Lee," said Cecile, kissing him on both cheeks as well.

"Thanks, Mrs. LeVeaux," said Lee. Once the group of friends was on their way to Calgary, they conversed happily about how excited they were for the night.

At ten of seven, many Hope Valley High School seniors were arriving at the prom venue. Shane and Faith went off to find several of their mutual friends while Jack and Lee escorted Elizabeth and Rosemary on their arms, "Oh Rosie, this place looks gorgeous. The prom committee did an excellent job with the decorating," said Elizabeth gazing around the room with an 'Under the Stars' theme.

"Well, my Honey Bunny spent a lot of time putting in the hard work to build so many decorations," Rosemary giggled, rubbing Lee's arm lovingly.

"Sweetheart," warned Lee, though he had a hint of amusement in his voice, "If you call me Honey Bunny one more tonight, I will personally make sure your nickname is published in the yearbook."

Rosemary's eyes widened, "NO! Not Squidget!"

"Oh yes, Squidget," smirked Lee.

A Hilary Duff song came on and Rosemary's face lit up, "Oh, I love this song. Lee, ask me to dance!"

Lee sighed jokingly but outstretched his hand, "Mademoiselle LeVeaux," she chuckled and took his hand, before he led her out to the dance floor. Jack and Elizabeth laughed as they watched their friends dance, though Rosemary was doing most of the dancing. Once a slow song came on, Jack held out his hand for Elizabeth. She smiled and accepted as he led her out onto the dance floor. The couple wrapped their arms loosely around each other and swayed back and forth in time with the music.

Jack glanced down and gazed into Elizabeth's blue eyes, though she was currently fighting back tears, "Lizzie?" asked Jack, squeezing her hips, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed, "I just can't believe it's really happening. Senior prom, graduation, the senior class trip to New York City, and then you move to Regina for twenty-six months. I know it is what it is, but I'm just going to miss you so much. To hear Lee and Rosie talk about all of their summer plans and college plans makes me feel a little jealous, that's all."

"Elizabeth," Jack looked directly into her eyes, "I promise you, we'll make it work. I love you too much for it not to."

Elizabeth leaned closer to him and inhaled the scent of his cologne, "Promise me we'll stay in touch, Jack Thornton."

"I promise," he kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered softly. The DJ put on a line dance and the senior class spent the night dancing, partying, eating, and having a good time. After prom was over, Faith and Shane's mothers picked them up and other classmates went to after prom parties. The limo took Jack, Elizabeth, Lee, and Rosemary back to the Thatcher house. The two couples stood outside and Elizabeth said, "I had a really good time tonight."

"Yeah, tonight was a good night, wasn't it?" Lee looked at the time on his phone and said, "Well, I better get you home or I'll have to incur your father's wrath," said Lee said to his girlfriend.

Rosemary nodded and headed towards Lee's car, "Bye Jack, bye Elizabeth!" she waved enthusiastically. The two lovebirds drove away and Jack and Elizabeth turned to each other.

"Well, I probably should be going soon too. I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Jack.

"If not, then definitely Monday," smiled Elizabeth.

Jack smiled and kissed her long and hard. They didn't want to, but they eventually pulled apart, "Good night, my sweet Elizabeth."

"Good night, Jack," said Elizabeth. Jack got into his car and drove towards his house. Every time she was around Jack, Elizabeth's heat raced and her palms became sweaty, even though they had been together for nearly two years. But with her friends, family, and the love of her life by her side, tonight had truly been a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2: A Meal to Remember

It was the day before graduation at Hope Valley High School and the friends decided to have one last meal at Abigail's Diner together before graduation. Of course, they would still be together for the senior class trip to New York City, but then Jack would leave for Regina a few days later, Lee and Rosemary would be visiting with her family in Montreal, and Elizabeth and Faith would be volunteering at Hope Valley Community Church with their Vacation Bible School and summer day camp. The group arrived at the diner and took a seat in their usual circular booth in the corner. Clara Stanton, Abigail's daughter-in-law, came over to take their orders, "Hey, if it isn't the graduating seniors!"

"Class of 2013 baby!" said Rosemary excitedly, pumping her hands in the air.

Clara chuckled at the entire group. Clara had met Abigail's son, Peter, at church when she came to Hope Valley right out of college a few years ago. The couple had eloped almost immediately, but sadly, Peter and Abigail's first husband, Noah, had been killed in a tragic car accident a few days after Peter and she had gotten married. But God had other plans for both of their lives. Abigail had offered Clara a job at the diner and helped her find a home in Hope Valley after Peter's death. Clara was now dating Jesse Flynn, a local construction worker whom she had met during a shift at the diner. Shortly after the accident, Frank Hogan had become the new pastor at their church and had aided Abigail in dealing with her grief. About a year after Noah had passed away, Frank and Abigail began dating and six months later, Abigail Stanton became Abigail Hogan, when they were all high school juniors, "So will it be the usual drink orders?"

They all nodded and Clara disappeared behind the counter. Faith looked across the table at Rosemary and said, "A fist pump, really Rosie? You realize at this time tomorrow, we'll be high school graduates."

"Won't stop her from being her usual self," said Lee.

Rosemary scowled at her boyfriend jokingly, "Leland James Coulter, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean…." he began, but decided it was in his best interest not to pursue this conversation any further, "Nothing, sweetheart." Thankfully, Clara showed up with the drinks at that moment and took their meal orders.

Jack held his Coke in the air and toasted, "To the Hope Valley High School Class of 2013!"

"To us," smiled Elizabeth.

"Remember our first meal together here?" asked Faith.

"Who could forget? Jack and Rosie were still together, Lee wasn't even in our friend group yet, and Clara had just started working here," chuckled Elizabeth at the memory, "Not to mention, I had just moved here from Hamilton."

"That feels like forever ago because we both moved to Hope Valley the same year," said Lee, "I can hardly believe three years passed that quickly."

"I remember that first day of English, Lee was ogling Rosie the entire class," giggled Faith.

"I was not. She and Jack were still together," protested Lee.

"You didn't know that at first," said Jack, "Until I told you in algebra that she was mine."

"True," said Lee.

"But I guess God had other plans," smiled Elizabeth, grabbing Jack's hand.

"He certainly did, didn't He Honey Bunny?" giggled Rosemary.

"Sweetheart…" warned Lee.

"Oh come on. Don't you remember it? Sophomore year, the spring musical was _Hairspray_ , how I ended up with the role of Amber Von Tussle, I'll never know," she trailed off and everyone else at the table snickered a little; Rosemary didn't seem to notice, "And there you were, helping transform the Hope Valley High School auditorium into 1960s Baltimore. I couldn't help but gaze at the amazing set…"

"That's funny, because you weren't looking at the set," smirked Lee.

"Well, you know I have excellent peripheral vision," she commented and everyone snickered again, "And then, there you were, quietly driving away in that '69 Chevy Camaro of yours. Beat the heck out of my Corolla or Jack's beat-up old pick-up truck…"

"Rosie?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway," Rosie continued, "I made sure to sit next to you in English the next day to see if you'd notice me."

"I noticed you," said Lee.

"I know, Dear," smiled Rosemary, "Because the very next day, you made sure you were in the same spot, plus you made it a point to make sure to find me at the cast and crew party. And that's when he asked me to the Spring Fling dance," she said wistfully.

"And after the party, we made out!" boasted Lee proudly. Everyone else laughed. They all knew Lee and Rosemary hadn't ever gone any further than that, but they had been voted 'Cutest Couple' in the Senior Superlatives.

Abigail brought over their food and set their meals down on the table, "Sounds like you all are having a good time," she smiled happily.

"Well, just listening to these two lovebirds describe how they met for the umpteenth time," said Faith pointing to Lee and Rosemary.

"You know, I've heard the story about how Lee and Rosemary got together, but not how you two got together," Clara pointed between Jack and Elizabeth.

"No," Elizabeth protested.

"Oh come on, Elizabeth! Why not?" joked Abigail.

"Because it's awkward," said Elizabeth.

"Oh Elizabeth, that's the past," Rosemary swatted her arm playfully.

"Still, you absolutely hated me!" said Elizabeth, sipping her Coke.

"I did not!" exclaimed Rosemary.

"Yeah, you did," said Lee, Jack, Faith, and Elizabeth in stereo.

"Oh, well, at least we're friends now!" said Rosemary cheerfully.

"And I'm very grateful for that," smiled Elizabeth, "But I remember it like it was yesterday. First period, French class. There he was, the handsome boy sitting in the back of the room. I was struggling a little and he said if I needed help, he knew someone who could tutor me, I thought he was flirting with me, little did I know the tutor he was talking about was also his girlfriend. Well, Jack and I started to get to know each other more and Rosemary clearly noticed and did her best to make my life miserable."

"I did not!" she shouted in defense.

"You gave me the wrong translations and set me up to fail the midterm because it was right after Jack broke up with you!" reminded Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I kind of did," Rosemary admitted, half-proudly, half-shamefully.

"You what?!" asked Clara in shock.

"You didn't?!" asked Abigail.

"She did," confirmed Jack.

"Well, I had no idea how someone whose mother tongue is French could be so bad at it. And then Jack told me he heard her tell her friends from the cheerleading squad what she had done. Well, he confronted her about it. Made Rosemary tell our teacher what she had done, and thankfully, my teacher offered me the opportunity to take a make-up exam, which I got a B on, thanks to my own studying," Elizabeth smirked, "And well, I was so proud of Jack for standing up to Rosie I asked him out on a Valentine's Day date."

"Wait, I thought he asked you out?" Lee pointed to Elizabeth.

"No, Lee, this beautiful girl asked me out," he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and smiled proudly, "Sophomore year was rough, but I think it all worked out in the end."

"It most certainly did," confirmed Lee.

Rosemary smiled, "Je suis si heureux de t'appeler mes amis."

"What?" asked everyone in confusion, Elizabeth being the most baffled.

"I'm so glad to call you my friends," she translated, "Clearly your French hasn't gotten any better in two and half years," she told Elizabeth.

"Hey, I remember enough from what Constable LeVeaux taught my father during their old Mountie days together and a little bit from after he opened the store and when we were dating. That's it!" emphasized Jack.

"So, change of subject, you both will be there tomorrow, correct?" asked Faith.

"Of course," confirmed Abigail, "Frank and Jesse will be there too. Now does anybody want dessert?"

"Do you have your famous chocolate cherry cake?" asked Rosemary hopefully.

"Made a fresh one tonight just for you," Abigail grinned.

"Just the cheesecake, please," said Lee.

"Oh come one, Lee, it's our last dinner with our friends before graduation. He'll have two slices," said Rosemary.

"Rosie…" said Lee.

"Don't worry, we can put one in a to-go container," said Clara, "Anyone else?"

"Just some vanilla ice cream," said Elizabeth.

"Chocolate ice cream for me," said Jack.

"Faith?" asked Abigail.

"I'm good," said Faith.

Abigail and Clara brought back the ice cream and cake and everyone paid for their meals before Rosemary looked at the time on her iPhone, "Oh dear, I have to get going. Papa should be back from picking up Mémé and Pépé from the airport," she embraced Jack and kissed Elizabeth and Faith on both cheeks, "Bye guys. See you all tomorrow," she was just about to leave when she turned around again, "Leland, you're my ride home remember?" she called from the door.

"Oh yeah," Lee recalled Rosemary having arrived with Elizabeth, "Coming dear! See you guys," he waved.

Jack shook his head at the pair, "Those two could give Lucy and Ricky Ricardo a run for their money."

"Oh but he's her lobster," smirked Elizabeth.

"No _Friends_ references," grinned Jack. Sure, he enjoyed the show, but not binge watching it ten times on Netflix with Elizabeth, "Well, it's getting closer to six. I'm sure Mom is starting to wonder where I am," he kissed Elizabeth, "Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too," she smiled and Jack left, "Well I guess we'll see you bright and early tomorrow?"

"It starts at eleven, correct?" asked Clara.

"Yes, eleven," confirmed Faith.

"We can't wait," said Abigail, "Have a good night, girls."

"You too," said Elizabeth and Faith before they both headed to their cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not an update, but a public service announcement that updates on this story will be postponed indefinately. Thank you all for your understanding.**


End file.
